


In Dreams

by Njaybird



Category: An Ember in the Ashes - Sabaa Tahir
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Sexual Frustration, sexy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njaybird/pseuds/Njaybird
Summary: Loving Elias Veturius is the worst thing that has ever happened.





	In Dreams

It’s always the same. 

In the dream, I am fighting Elias, hand-to-hand. Our weapons have been abandoned, damaged or lost — I can’t tell. And we have been fighting a long time. 

In his fitted battle armor, he looks like a warrior prince, even with all the sweat and blood on him. I notice for the first time that he hasn’t got his mask, just as he lands another blow to my side. 

“Give in, Aquilla,” he taunts me.

“Not on your life,” I reply, lunging at him again. 

And then—I can’t even say how it happens, as so often in dreams—he has me pinned against a wall, the strength of his body holding me in place, my toes just barely touching the floor. He has a knife at my throat—where did it come from?—and I am trapped. 

My eyes float to his lips, full and inviting. The knife falls with a clatter, and he takes the weight of my body to him as we collapse onto the floor, a tangle of limbs. I am touching him everywhere, desperate to make the most of this moment—as if I know that I am dreaming, and I must soak him up before I return to the waking world, where he does not and cannot love me. 

But Dream-Elias is kissing me fiercely, putting all the passion and energy of our fight into each breath. He’s nipping at my lower lip, making me gasp, easing his tongue into my mouth. I am on fire, hot desire surging through my body. His hands move down to tug at the waistband of my fatigues, and just as his fingers are slipping lower, lower— just as he is about to whisper what I have longed to hear into my ear— 

— I awake, drenched in sweat and trembling with need. I want to shout, to scream and cry and throw things. I want to kill something. I want to kill him. 

Loving Elias Veturius is the worst thing that has ever happened to me.


End file.
